Forever And Always- The Length's To Which We Go
by Brittana100
Summary: When Santana receives a call at 2 in the morning from Mrs. Pierce regarding Brittany saying that she is her only hope, she knows what she has to do..


It was like an annual thing, looking at pictures on her laptop. The happy pictures before everything became complicated 2 years ago. The Unholy Trinity as they were nicknamed, standing next to each other in their Cheerio's uniforms, pouting. _How simple life was back then, we were innocent fucking fifteen year olds!_ _Well not too innocent considering that they had all lost their virginities before their fifteenth birthday! _She thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her phone vibrating. She had no clue who would be calling her at 2 am. She was surprised when the caller ID said 'Mrs Pierce'.

"Hello" She said softly, careful not to wake her parents up in the room next door.

"Santana, we need your help, its Brittany, she..." The lady practically shouted in the phone. It made Santana jump.

Santana felt her heart drop. She gulped and finally after what felt like hours of awkward silence managed to blurt out a sentence.

"Mrs Pierce, what happened? Is she okay?"

"I don't know, she won't wake up. It's happening again Santana! It's like she's living the nightmare and you were the only one that could calm her down..."

Santana zoned out. The moment Mrs Pierce said "it's happened again", she knew exactly what the older woman was talking about. Her memories drifted back to that day.

_**Two years ago**_

_The Latina shut her locker, and was frightened by the figure leaning on the one right next to her. _

"_What the fuck?!" she said before realising it was Brittany._

"_I'm sorry" the blonde bubbly cheerleader said before giving the Latina a hug. "I didn't mean to scare you, San"_

"_Its fine Britt, sorry I swore at you. Won't happen again, promise" She held out her pinkie finger. No sooner were they striding down the halls on their way to glee rehearsal, on the last day of school. When they got inside the class, everyone realised that Quinn wasn't there._

"_Where's Q, San?" Brittany asked looking worried._

"_I have no idea, Britt" the Latina said, her face filled with an equal expression of worry. "Absolutely no idea"_

"_Where's Quinn?" Finn asked._

"_How the hell am I supposed to know, frankenteen! It's not like I planted a tracking device on her! You know, ever since you dumped her for man hands over here" she said pointing at Rachel "she hasn't been herself!"_

_Santana walked over to Finn who was going red in the face because everyone was staring at the two of them. She could feel the anger boiling up inside of her._

"_Santana, don't" Artie said._

_She turned her face to the boy that was sitting in the wheelchair. "Stay out of it Stubbles"_

_Now she was really angry. Turning her attention to Finn, she said "You listen really carefully to me Finn " The room fell silent when she used his real name and everyone could sense that this was not just one of Santana's' bitchy rampages, she was dead serious._

"_I swear to God, if she does something stupid and she gets hurt, I will..." She was cut off._

"_You will what Santana? Stand up for that slut that threw herself onto me! Huh?!_

_Nobody was fast enough to stop her when she slapped Finn through the face. "You're one to talk. You and Puck are like the biggest man whores in the whole fucking school and don't you ever fucking talk about my best friend like that again"_

_She was about to go for round two when Brittany grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the classroom revealing a now buzzing phone call from Quinn. Santana grabbed the phone out of the blonde's hand._

"_Q, where the fuck are you?!"_

"_Santana?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Finally, i tried to get hold of you on your cellphone; I couldn't reach you so I called B's"_

"_Now where the hell are you?!"_

"_Santana I need your help, he's coming, I can hear him, HELP!"_

_Santana's face was instantly drained from anger and filled with fear._

"_Q, what the hell going on?" she said urgently._

_She heard a voice in the background of the phone. It sounded like an oldish man._

"_Who the fuck are you calling?! You will suffer for this you little whore!" the guy said._

"_Q?" The Latina was actually scared._

"_Warehouse, downtown, mainroad, alley, entrance, champagne" was all Santana could hear as the phone was hung up._

"_San, what's wrong?" the bubbly blonde asked._

"_Nothing just my brother, Quinn called to say that he got hurt at school, I have to go"_

_The Latina was out of the school before the blonde could say anything else._

"_You don't have a brother San" Brittany mumbled to herself whilst walking into the classroom, wondering what the Latina was hiding._

_The blonde was relieved to see that Mr. Schue was in the classroom now and the awkwardness had died down between the club members._

"_Brittany, where'd Santana go?" Mr Schue asked._

_She looked around to see eleven curious faces looking for the answers._

"_Ummm, ummm, she had a... family crisis, that's all"_

_Meanwhile Santana's riding to the police station to tell them everything when she realises that Quinn would have called the police if she thought it was a good idea. She turns around and heads for downtown, replaying the same words in her head "Warehouse, downtown, mainroad, alley, entrance, champagne, Warehouse, downtown, mainroad, alley, entrance, champagne"_

"_How the fuck is that supposed to help?!" She shouts out loud. Her mind then focuses on the excuse she told Brittany._

"_How the Fuck can I be so stupid?! I don't even have a brother!" she said to herself._

_She continues to drive directionless through the streets downtown when she spots a factory warehouse with a big sign that's worn out signalling that the building has been abonded for a very long time. It says Charlies' Champagne on it._

_She cautiously stops and looks around to see if anyone's around. She climbs out of the car and runs into the warehouse via the alleys entrance. She notices a trail of blood. "What the fuck" she mumbles to herself before continuing to the basement. Opening the door she is horrified by what her eyes are letting her witness. Her mind finally takes in the gruesome sight of teenage girls hanging by their feet, all of them teenagers and all of their throats are slit. Her focus is turned to a figure in the corner of the basement._

"_Oh My GOD, Quinn what happened to you?!"_

"_Santana?" Quinn whispered._

"_Yeah, it's me" the Latina said before helping her up, only to reveal her body being covered in blood and bruises._

"_We gotta get out of here Quinn" _

"_There's no way out Santana!"_

"_So I see you've decided to join us, Ms. Lopez!" The man said with a wide smile on his face._

"_Who the fuck are you?" the Latina asked_

"_Well I'm sure Quinnie here would be able to tell you that, now won't you Quinnie"_

_Through the corner of her eye she could see Quinn wince every time the man called her 'Quinnie'._

"_Listen here you sick bastard..." _

_Before she knew it, she was on the ground._

"_Santana, Santana" was all she could hear when she became conscious again._

"_What the fuck happened Q?"_

"_Well, he hit you pretty hard and..."_

"_I know what happened to me! I'm pretty sure I'd be able to remember that even if i was drunk! What the fuck happened to you?!"_

"_Well I was walking to school and this guy just grabbed me out of no-where, threw me in a trunk and took me here. When I got here all of them but one was dead" The blonde said pointing at the lifeless bodies that were hanging from the ceiling._

"_Then where's the other girl, Quinn?" Santana asked_

_Quinn started sobbing and Santana followed her gaze to a body that had blood dripping from its throat._

"_Quinn? You have to be honest with me okay? Did he rape you?"_

_Quinn shook her head and said "No but he does it before he kills you" and she continued to sob._

"_Hey, look at me. We're gonna be okay" the Latina pulled her in for a hug and stroked her blonde locks. That's how Quinn fell asleep. For the first time since being captured, she felt safe in her best friend's arms. The blonde knew that although the Latina was a bitch, it was only because she was afraid to show her true feelings for Brittany. The blonde pretty much figured it out very quickly after Brittany started to date Artie. A part of Santana was revealed, a part that no one besides Brittany had ever seen and when she confronted the Latina about it, all the tanned girl could do was cry into Quinn's always loving embrace. And it comforted her to know that Santana would do anything for the people that she loved. _

_Santana was awake most of the night from the throbbing pain in her head where the man hit her. She wondered if she believed her own words when she said "We're gonna be okay". Then she drifted into a light sleep._

_The rest was very short as they suddenly awoke with the man trying to pry Quinn off of Santana._

"_We need to get rid of you Quinnie, there can't be two blondes now can there?" He said with a smirk, gesturing to the terrified Brittany standing in the corner, covered with bruises._

"_You son of a bitch, you bastard, you fucking leave her out of this!" Santana was now screaming at the man._

"_Shut up whore" The man said, hitting Santana over the head, making her pass out and turned his head to face Quinn. "As for you Quinnie, well I have a little going away present for you!"_

_He grabbed her and tore off her top, making her bend over. Quinn was terrified all she could do was scream "Santana, Santana"_

_The Latina awoke to Quinn's screams. She had a sharp pain in her head. She realised what the man was about to do to her best friend and without thinking she picked up the closest object, which happened to be a rock and lunged herself at the man who was about to violate Quinn._

_She hit him hard in the head and the back before he grabbed hold of her so tightly she felt like just giving up because she knew that there was no way out, but more importantly she knew that she was not going to let the man do what he was about to do to her to her two best friends._

"_QUINN, RUN AND TAKE B WITH YOU!" The Latina shouted_

"_Santana..." She wasn't sure what to say but she knew deep in her heart was going to happen to her best friend._

"_Quinn get the fuck out of here" the latina urgently shouted with a hint of fear in her voice._

_Quinn rushed over to Brittany's side and before she could help her up, they heard a scream. They both turned their heads and what they saw was terrifying; their best friend being violated, being raped. He lunged into the brunette making her yelp in pain. They could tell that he was hurting her even though she had had sex before. The Latina turned her head to reveal a tear-stained face and mouthed the word 'RUN' silently._

"_Santana" Brittany shouted while running to help her best friend. She was grabbed by a crying Quinn._

"_Brittany, NO, we have to go" Quinn said before pulling Brittany out of the warehouse._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx_

"_Quinn we can't just leave her in there" _

"_I know B, but what mus-"_

"_I love her Q" Brittany said before running back to the warehouse to try and save the girl that she loved._

_Quinn was quick to follow, unsure of what Brittany meant when she said 'I love her'. Brittany might not have done well in school but she was the smartest person I have ever met when it comes to love, she thought to herself._

"_I see you've decided to join us again" the man said._

_Santana's head looked up when she heard the man's words and if her body wasn't already numb from pain it was now when she saw Brittany standing in front of the man. "What did you think you'd come back and do?" he was now talking to both Quinn and Brittany. "I...I...I..." Brittany stuttered unsure of what her answer was._

"_Well, I'll give you time to think about that but in the meantime there are always consequences for ones actions" he said before turning to Quinn, who was now trembling._

_He tied Brittany next to Santana and made sure that they were about to witness what he was going to do._

_He held Quinn from behind and held a knife to her throat. Quinn was crying now, tears streaming uncontrollably down her cheeks._

"_You son of a bitch leave her the fuck alone" the Latina shouted trying to get loose from the ropes to were preventing her from helping her best friend._

_The man pushed Quinn forward and followed behind her. They were now right in front of Santana._

"_Please just leave her alone, PLEASE!" The brunette begged, now crying._

_Before she could say anything more Quinn's throat was slit and Quinn collapsed into Santana's lap._

"_NOOOOO!" Santana screamed while Brittany sobbed uncontrollably. _

"_She loves you too, Santana" Quinn whispers before shutting her eyes forever._

_The brunette's sadness turns into anger as she looks at the man, "You..."_

"_What's the matter sweetie, you sad?!"_

"_Come closer please" the brunette whispered to the man._

_The man reluctantly came closer and was met with a knife to his chest. "That's for Quinn, you sick son of a bitch" the brunette whispered into the man's ear as she watched him fall on the ground. She helped Brittany up and they ran, as fast as they could, into no specific direction. They just kept on running until their legs gave in._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx_

"Santana, are you there?" Mrs Pierce asked bringing her back to reality.

"Um yeah, I'll be right over" with that she hung up.

She didn't even care about waking her parents up as she shut the front door.

"Santana, where do you think you're going? Its 2 am." Her father asked

"It's Brittany"

Her father knew that it was no use arguing with Santana when it came to Brittany. He knew that his daughter would travel to hell and back for Brittany. His daughter had killed a man to protect Brittany; she was violated by that man so that Brittany wouldn't have to go through what she went through. He could do nothing more than to go back and wake up his wife and travel to the Pierces' himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

When Santana got to the Pierce's house, she took out her key that Brittany gave to her years ago, unlocked the front door and ran to Brittany's room. She knocked softly and entered to find Brittany's dad, mom and sister standing around her bed. She had only seen Brittany like this once before; two years ago. The blonde was shaking uncontrollably and was shouting 'Santana'. The private doctor that they had called was trying to get Brittany to calm down but he wasn't succeeding.

"Thanks for coming Santana" Mr. Pierce said.

"Not a problem, can i..." she said gesturing to the bed.

"Yes of course"

Santana walked to the side of the bed that was empty.

"Miss, I wouldn't recommend climbing in the bed next to her, she's unpredictable" the doctor said.

"I don't care!" she shouted for no reason at all. Turning to Mrs. Pierce she said "Can I please be alone with her for 10 minutes?"

"Honey, I'm not sure that's a good idea-"

"Please" she interrupted sounding desperate "Just for 10 minutes?"

"Ok sure"

Everyone exited the room, and she was left alone in the room with an uncontrollable Brittany. She climbed under the blankets to join Brittany.

"Britt, Its Santana. If you can hear me just know that I'm here, ok" the brunette said while gripping Brittany in a tight embrace, refusing to let her go without calming down.

The blonde struggled to get out of the embrace that was trapping her by punching and kicking around but immediately calmed down when she heard the brunettes voice.

"Santana?" the blonde whispered, vulnerability still thick in her voice.

"Yeah Britt it's me" Instantly the blonde turned around to face the Latina and hugged her tightly.

"Santana, please don't leave me" The blonde pleaded with her head tucked into the brunettes neck. "Please" she repeated.

"I'm not going anywhere Britt" she replied kissing the blondes golden, strawberry scented locks. "But you need to get some rest"

"I love you San"

"I love you too Britt"

Within 5 minutes, Mrs. Pierce came into the room to check on Brittany, only to find the two of them sleeping soundly wrapped in each other's embrace. The doctor followed the woman into the room and was amazed at what he saw. "In my 27 years of being a doctor, I have never seen something like this. For her blood pressure to drop to the perfect level from such a staggering height, she must really feel safe in that girls arms" he continued to ramble on and on but all Mrs Pierce could think was 'Thank God for Santana'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Santana awoke at 11 am after having a 9 hour sleep and went to the kitchen to find Mr and Mrs Pierce making breakfast.

"Good Morning" the Latina said.

"Morning" the parents said in unison.

"Thank you Santana, for this morning, it really meant a lot to us. We don't know what we would of done if-"

She was cut off "Anytime Mrs Pierce. If Brittany needs me I'll be there"

"Santana you do know that this house is yours as well. You're welcome here anytime and feel free to stay here as long as you want and for the love of God, you have got to start calling me Susan!" she said with a smile on her face

"Thanks it means a lot" the brunette said as she went to pour her a cup of coffee.

"You know its amazing Santana; this is the longest that she's slept this whole month. Every year this happens, and when I think about what that man did to her and you..." Mrs pierced quietly said while sobbing.

Unsure of what to do the Latina just hugged the woman. "It's over now, I'm just happy he didn't get to Brittany"

"Thanks to you" the women said.

"I'd do it again any day" the Latina assured the woman, remembering what she sacrificed so that Brittany wouldn't have to. "I'm gonna go back to bed"

The Latina walked back into Brittany's room and climbed into the bed. She and Brittany snuggled with each other which was normal, they did it all the time at sleepovers. Then Brittany turned to face the brunette.

"Why don't you show your feelings to anyone San? You used to tell me everything but ever since Quinn... you just don't show me your feelings anymore. Why?"

"So Britt what do you wanna do today?" the brunette asked trying to deflect the question and change the subject.

"No San, you're not going to change the subject! Just tell me bec-"

"BECAUSE SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO KNEW HOW I FELT ABOUT YOU, AND THEN SHE DIED!" the brunette shouted only loud enough for the blonde to hear. "The only person who I could share things with and then she was just taken away..." the brunette was now crying. The blonde was now crying with the brunette who was wrapped into her arms. She now understood why the Latina had turned off all feeling once Quinn was gone; she was afraid that if she told anyone that they too, would be taken away from her. She also understood why Santana had gone off the rails after the funeral. She remembered how the brunette had started smoking, doing drugs and drinking and she remember all too clearly how the brunette wouldn't let anyone touch her except for herself. She was the only one that could get through to the Latina and she was the one who helped her get through it. And she knew that the Latina would do the exact same thing for her.

"You can tell me anything San; I'm not going to be taken away from you"

"Britt... I love you... as more than a friend" the latina was looking into the blondes sparkling blue eyes now "and when Quinn whispered to me 'she loves you too' i didn't know what she meant-"

"She meant that I love you too" the blonde cut her off "as more than a friend" she whispered.

They wiped each others tears off their faces and no sooner were they kissing. Santana cupped the blonde's cheek while Brittany put her hand behind the brunettes neck, instantly deepening the kiss. Brittany slid her tongue across the Latinas bottom lip and was immediately granted access. They broke way for air and within seconds Brittany was straddling Santana, with Santana's hands caressing the blondes thighs. Just as the blonde was moving her hands underneath the brunettes shirt, the door opened. Brittany shuffled off the brunette faster than she thought was humanly possible and sat up on the bed smiling like a fool realising that what just happened was real.

"Britty, you're alive" shrieked Emily, the blonde's younger sister while hopping in between the two teenagers.

"Ummmmm ya, why exactly wouldn't I be Em?"

"The doctor was her last night and you were shaking a- an- and" the younger Pierce stuttered while beginning to cry.

"Hey baby, I'm here now so it's ok. I'm not leaving you guys anytime soon" Brittany assured the younger girl.

"Did an angel save you Britty?"

The blonde glanced over to the latina who was in awe over the siblings interactions and whispered, "Yeah baby girl, a very beautiful angel saved me"

"Emilicious, go down and make sure it's safe from any pirates before we come down please"

"Anything for you, Sanny" the younger blonde said while already halfway down the stairs.

"Its unhealthy ya know?" the blonde said

"What is?" the brunette questioned

"How much she loves you"

"Awwww, is Britt Britt getting jealous?" Santana teased while straddling the blondes hips.

"NO, absolutely not!"

"Good because it would be way to inappropriate to do this to your 5 year old sister"

"Wha-" the blondes words caught in her throat as the latinas lips attached themselves to her neck.

"Ugh" the blonde moaned loudly.

"SANNY! ALL CLEAR!" the 5 year old shouted.

"San, we gotta go downstairs" the blonde managed to say

"I never heard anything, did you?" the brunette asked mischieviously.

"She's gonna come up in 10,9,8"

The brunette reluctantly got off of the blonde while mumbling "WORST TIMING EVER"

No sooner was the girl standing in the doorway with a worried expression on her face.

"Emilicious what's wrong?" the latina asked

"You just ignored me Sanny"

"No I didn't I just didn't hear you call that's it, come here and give me a hug"

The younger girl jumped for joy and ran and climbed on the bed to hug the latina.

"I love you Sanny"

"I love you too Em, now go downstairs and we'll be right down okay?"

"Ok"

Once the younger girl was out of the room, the girls threw on some clothes. Santana just threw on a hoody of Brittany's and Brittany put on a baggy long sleeve shirt.

The blonde and brunette eventually made their way downstairs for breakfast to find the table unusually full. Both the Pierces and the Lopez's were seated.

"Mom, what's going on?" Santana asked curiously.

Brittany took the Latinas hand and pulled her to be seated.

"We've been thinking and we've decided that you girls have to see someone about what happened... Quinn's death has been a lot for the two of you to handle. And we think you girls need professional help"

"So you want us to talk to a shrink?" asked a shocked Brittany. She looked at Santana who she could see was having a hard time processing the information.

"I'm outta here" said the brunette, standing up and walking to the door.

"Santana sit down right this second!" her father firmly said.

"Why, so that you can force me to do something that I don't want to do?!" tears were now welling up in her eyes. "You have absolutely no idea what we went through, what I went through and to expect me to talk to a stranger when I haven't even told you guys what happened is fucking insane" The brunette ran out of the house.

"Santana, wait!" Brittany pleaded before running after her.

"Mario, she does have a point, you know. We heard what happened from the doctors and the police and what they know is only Brittany's side of the story."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Brittany ran into the garden only to find the brunette hugging her knees, sobbing behind the rock where they had shared their first kiss.

The blonde was never smart but she was a genius when it came to Santana. She sat down behind the brunette, wrapped her arms around the brunette's slender waist and put her head on the Latinas shoulder. The brunette immediately relaxed into the embrace.

"I'm here and I'm not going anywhere San" was all the blond whispered.

Santana shifted her position so that she was practically sitting, curled up in the blondes lap with her on her shoulder.

"I love you so much Britt"

"I love you too, always"

"And forever" the brunette finished.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
